Interviewing Love in a Reflection
by Mistress Joy
Summary: The author and illustrator of Love in a Reflection, spend time to get a behind the scenes look at their story. Interviewing the Cast and others. Comedy? defiantly. Slipping in boy smut? of course
1. Chapter One, what the hell is this about

Author's Note" hehe, just enjoy  
  
Interview, Part One  
  
"Good Evening my special guests! Hello, I'm, well, you know me as Mistress Joy and I shall continue as such. You may be wondering what this is , exactly. In all truths, it is a the parody of my very own story, Love in a Reflection. In this, you shall get behind the scenes glimpses of every day life of this story. The people behind the scenes, the people in the scenes are about, and the people who put the scenes together in their sick twisted minds."  
  
" Most of the time I shall have the great honor to be in the presence of three other fine people. You all of course know Harry and Draco.", Motions towards the two scantily clad boys sitting by her, " But unfortunately, most of you have no clue who this young lady is. This is Amelia, she is my very own assistant."  
  
"Umm, I'm not your assistant........biotch.....", Amelia interrupts, " Hi, everyone, I'm Amelia. I illustrate Love in a Reflection along side Mistress Joy. I am her equal in every way....."  
  
" Yeah, anyways, continuing. Yes, she is the soul illustrator of my story. Which I might add she does a fantastic job in!", claps, " Continuing. So, this will just be Amelia and I talking with Harry and Draco with occasional special guests."  
  
" Why is it Harry and Draco? Why not Draco and Harry? Hmm, I demand answers!",Draco shouts mockingly at my attempts to be intelligent. " Its all about what you say, blah blah blah! Just because you're the author....."  
  
Mistress Joy quickly interrupts him with a menacing glance. " Unless you would like to be in a bunny suite right now eating candy, I say shh! Harry, soothe him..."  
  
Harry quickly shushes Draco, reminding him of how the bunny suite makes him so itchy.  
  
"Sorry Joy, you know how easily excited he gets, its hard to keep him under control sometimes......."  
  
" Oh you know you like it that way Harry......."  
  
" That's enough boys, save some energy for later. Trust me, you'll need it"  
  
" Yay!!!", Amelia adds before this session comes to a draw, " I love it when this part comes!"  
  
(to be continued, of course!) 


	2. another day, another interview

Author's note: Please, check out my other story, Love in a Reflection. Yes, I promise I'm writing more on it a I write this as well. Actually, I spent all day today writing. I have no life.... hehe, enjoy this parody of my very own story! ____  
  
Joy scribbles in her notebook, focused on what she's writing. A smirk comes upon her face as she lets out a little giggle. " yes my pretty's, yesssss"  
  
"Ahem, umm, Mistress Joy?,"  
  
" Yes Draco my darling?"  
  
" The people are back, we should, you know, begin and all."  
  
" Oh, hello readers! Sorry, I was busy writing there and stuff. Didn't mean to leave you alone in your own thoughts for so long!"  
  
" Joy, if I may, what kind of scene are you writing?"  
  
" Oh Harry, trust me, you'll find out soon." Joy replies, followed by devilish cartoon villain like laughter. Harry and Draco squirm under her wink, fidgeting with their collars.  
  
" So any who, do either of you boys know where our little Amelia is?"  
  
" I think I saw her in the hallway by the snack machine.", Harry replies, shrugging. Suddenly Amelia bursts into the room, her arms stuffed full with hunny buns. She dumps them out on the small table by our chairs before lifting up her shirt and pulling a bag of chips out of her waste band.  
  
" Sorry I'm late, that damn machine was demanding money again. I fixed it though..." Amelia says, ignoring the screams of pain coming from out side as people step on broken glass. Amelia pops open her bag of ships, popping a couple in her mouth.  
  
" So, continuing. How are things going Draco? Harry?", Joy asks.  
  
" Same ol' same ol', you know. Hot kinky boy sex, eating edible under roos off Harry, running around nude." Draco calmly replies as Harry chokes, turning red. Draco quickly slaps him a couple of times on the back . After wards leaning over and kissing the nape of Harry's neck. Harry grins, eyes down cast as Draco nuzzles against Harry, opening a hunny bun package for him. Joy stifles a sigh as Draco begins finger feeding Harry little pieces.  
  
" Aww, that's really cute!", Amelia interrupts, " Sigh, I wish people fed me food!"  
  
Harry chuckles before licking Draco's finger tips off. Joy stares at the couple, chewing on her pen.  
  
" Um, yes. Continuing", Joy stutters out, " So Harry and Draco, read any books lately. Have any news or anything you'd like to share?"  
  
" Yeah, actually I just started reading a book. The Stones are Hatching , by Geraldine McCaughrean. I haven't gotten very far yet, been busy and all." Harry says, interrupted by sudden laughter from Draco. Harry elbows him softly before continuing, " But its pretty good so far. I think you'd like it Joy. Its an easy read though."  
  
" Harry's is saying you're a simple reader, Mistress...." Draco kids around.  
  
" Was not!"  
  
" Hehe, I was just playing Harry. Well, I just got done with a book. Well, a comic, but it IS comic book , am I right? Any who, Creature Tech, by Doug TenNapel. Its was really good, and actually made me laugh at parts.", Draco states.  
  
" Really? I'll have to check it out some time", Joy replies, looking up at her readers with a guilty face( i'm a dork) . " its ok Draco, I'm reading a comic too. Boy Office Poison, by Alex Robinson, I like it a lot. Its like a grown up real life comic."  
  
" I'm reading Cold Mountain for my advanced English class.", Amelia states, smiling. " I like it, its pretty ok. I like how the lady in it is so childish at times. Like she just wears the least dirty dress she has and stuff."  
  
" Sounds like you Amelia.", Joy jokes.  
  
And the little session ends with laughter from all like some bad old movie. Joy goes back to writing, occasionally asking the boys to get into poses for inspiration! And Amelia draws beautiful illustrations, occasionally asking one of the boys to remove an article of clothing just to make sure.  
  
( written with love by yours truly, Joy) 


	3. Part three, apologies and pointing finge...

Author's Note: Please, read my "real" story, Love in a Reflection. This is just a side part to it, just to keep some entertained. Namely me. ~~~~~  
  
"SO, umm, Joy."  
  
"Yes , Amelia?"  
  
" Have you been working on your story? You know, the one people come to read?"  
  
" Yes......"  
  
" Why didn't you update yesterday like your said to so many nice people?"  
  
" Cause I forgot about Mina's going away party and I wasn't home. Sorry people, I'll update it soon."  
  
"That's not very responsible Sarah Joy!"  
  
" I know Amelia, do you think people can find it in their hearts to forgive me?"  
  
" Huh? What's going on?", Draco stammers out, waking up from his little afternoon nap. Draco stretches, pulling the sleeping Harry up by him after wards into a half hug. Harry mumbles in his sleep, curling up against Draco. Draco smiles, ruffling Harry's hair.  
  
" Just getting onto Mistress Joy for being a liar!", Amelia states.  
  
" Well, everyone lies Amelia. Except me of course. Mistress Joy didn't mean to lie, we can't blame her for having a short attention span. Can we Mistress?", Draco sympathizes.  
  
" Huh? What are we talking about? I was distracted by the shiny string on my fan.....", Joy replies, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Never mind Joy, silly muffin! So, Draco, what have you been up to?", Amelia asks, ignoring the slowly falling asleep Joy.  
  
" You know, being with Harry, enjoying our summer break, acting out Joy's requests. Umm, do you know what's wrong with Joy?", Draco asks, staring at the half dead asleep girl.  
  
" Oh, she fell asleep at 5 a.m. this morning at the sleep over party and woke up at 7 a.m.. I think she was writing, so at least she was doing that. I mean, I'd rather her write than sleep or eat food, ya know. Then she went straight home and ran around doing things. She took a nap though, hour and a half. But I don't think it was enough........", Amelia replies, poking the drooling, sleeping Joy.  
  
" MM, what's going on you guys?", Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Draco kisses Harry's shoulder, rubbing his arms briskly.  
  
" Nothing babe, just trying to do an interview with out Mistress Joy. Its actually kind of boring, sorry readers.", Draco says, kissing Harry's temple. Harry nuzzles against him, smiling sleepily.  
  
" Aww, did Joy not get any sleep either? Draco, can we sleep tonight, I need a break...." Harry asks softly. Amelia chokes on her water, stifling a giggle . Amelia slaps her hand over her mouth, but her smile of immense pleasure can still be partially seen.  
  
" Of course not Harry, what made you think that? I could never not be with you for a night, I want to be with you always...."  
  
" no no, I mean, you know *cough*blush*cough*. Maybe we can sleep together tonight. Draco, please don't make me go into detail...."  
  
" Please Draco, make him go into detail!", Amelia bursts out, tackling the boys and tickling them. Joy wheezes in her sleep (thank you sinus infection AND allergies), turning over burying her head in pillows. And so this part ends, we leave our quadruplets? Amelia trying to get details out of Harry and Draco, and me, well, I'm sleeping supposedly.... (if only I actually was....)  
  
(love joy,  
  
yes, I actually was at a going away party and that's how much sleep I've really had...... god save me......hehe, screw god, umm. yeah. *eats bread and works like a slave to write*) 


	4. grumpy missing hair brush, life must go ...

Author's Note: This is a parody of my own frieken story, Love in a Reflection. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and makes a profit off of him, unlike me......  
  
~ ~! ~ ~  
  
"Joy , everything ok?", Amelia asks nervously about the slightly shaking Joy.  
  
" Umm, ya, no worries..... just a bit off today... can't find my hair brush....must find my hair brush..." Joy replies.  
  
" Ok, hmm, how about I do the interview today then?", Amelia suggests, eyeing the audience.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice...." Joy goes off to find her hair brush.  
  
" So Draco, Harry. How are you guys today?!"  
  
"Never better.", Harry replies. Ok I guess...", Draco murmurs. Shrieks of happiness come from the hallways.  
  
(muffled)" God damn't, I found my hair brush!!!!!!!"  
  
" Hmm, Joy is a bit, off, just lately though. If I remember correctly I think she was upset about Chapter Three continued...", Amelia says quietly, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
" I didn't have a problem with it.", Harry states, blushing after he realizes what he just said. Draco bursts into laughter covers his face and falling out of his chair.  
  
"wow, that was pointlessly weird Draco, but yet cute. So, do you guys have any views on the story so far?"  
  
" Hmm, I'd like things to be updated quicker. Also, maybe more scenes with Draco would be nice."  
  
"Harry, we've already had two dreams sequences within the first five parts, and I've heard another is one the way..."  
  
" I mean talking scenes Draco! We've let to discover each other and talk. You know, at this point we're still calling each other by our last names...."  
  
" yes, true Potter true..."  
  
" Oh shut up Draco :P"  
  
(a's/n: actually, I am having an off couple of days. so this is really short, cause I can't think straight, thank god. oi, I'm off, sorry) (update August 11, 2003: hehe, I wrote this like three days ago, things are much better now. in fact, after I update this I'm typing up chapter four then will update that too! sorry, for grumpiness in this part, but all is better now) 


	5. oliver

Author's Note: Just enjoy, and maybe laugh. Go check out my actual story if you like, Love in a Reflection....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Good morning Amelia....." " Morning Joy, how is everything?" " Everything of what?" " Writing, life, sleeping, days?" " Well, writing could be better. Plots, original ones, are few and far between. Hard to make one up you know...."  
  
Joy sits in her saucer chair chewing on her pen looking half rested. Amelia sits on the floor, rolling around in her drawings adding details and color to a few. Mostly though just enjoying her own work, which makes Joy happy as well.  
  
" Yeah, plots can be a pain. You could just write plain out smut though if you want to. You know, I doubt many would mind.", Amelia says picking up a random drawing and smiling. Joy takes it out of her hands and looks it over. Its Draco behind Harry leaning over Harry's shoulder, Draco is holding Harry's glasses and smiling at him.  
  
" Beautifully colored Amelia dearest, I love it. I guess I could do that,write just smut, but then again I'm a girl. And girls like romance and messy relationships and think love making is suppose to be charming or something. Eh...", Joy says, rolling her eyes.  
  
" Good morning ladies!!!!!!", Draco bursts into the room wearing swimming trunks and a robe. " Sorry for my appearance, went swimming with Harry. He'll be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Hey Draco!" "Hey Amelia Bedilia! What ya doing?", Draco asks, flopping on the ground next to Amelia. Draco looks over Amelia's drawings and sketching smiling. " Hmm, oh yeah, I remember doing that....". Amelia bursts out laughing covering her face. Joy smiles silently, waiting for something to make sense. as if that would ever, ever happen readers.  
  
Harry opens the door, quietly slipping in and taking a chair . " Sorry I'm late, Draco and I lost track of time. Hey Joy, Amelia."  
  
" Hey Harry." the two girls respond. Harry spots Draco and Amelia on the floor. " What are you two looking at?"  
  
" Just pictures Harry.", Draco says smiling, quickly shuffling the papers into a pile out of Harry's eye sight. Amelia make an innocent face before plopping into the chair by Joy. Draco follows suits sitting with Harry.  
  
" SO Sarah Joy, what should the interview be about today?" " I dunno Amelia, I thought maybe you'd like a special guest?" " Oog, omg! who!!!! tell me!!!!!!!" " Haha, calm down Amelia. Oliver, Oliver you can come in now..."  
  
Oliver opens the door, stepping in the room and turning around to face the four. " Mornin'.", Oliver sweetly says before taking the only seat left by Amelia. Amelia immediately starts hyperventilating, fanning her self.  
  
" Oliver! Haven't seen you for a while? How are things going with Quidditch?", Harry asks, glad to see his old captain again. Amelia makes odd noises as Oliver begins to tell everyone what's been going on.  
  
" Its been good. The team has been doing great this season. Fun times..." Oliver is interrupted as Amelia can no longer hold her self back and has jumped on Oliver. Joy immediately jumps to her feet and tries to pull the clinging Amelia off of him.  
  
" Sorry folks, was afraid this would happen.", Joy says, struggling to pull Amelia off. " I didn't think Amelia would be so quick to molest him or else I wouldn't have invited him. SO , until next time. Remember, boy smut forever. Love ya!"  
  
So we leave the five friends/molestees to another day of weirdness. 


	6. insert smut and explanations

Author's Note: yes, me writing a parody of my own story. Sad, isn't it? But you know what, its fun......  
  
~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~  
  
Joy sat mindlessly doodling away in her note book. Every once in a while giggling and sketching out something she put down on paper. Leaning back in her chair, she stared up at her fan which had a shiny string spinning on it.  
  
" Joy, hey Joy. They're here again....", Amelia states, walking into the room and noticing the readers. "Hey you guys. Should I tell them ?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
" Sorry you guys if it takes longer for Joy to update. School starts up again on Monday, and us being big kids, are going into the eleventh grade. We're going to a completely new campus so it may take a bit for Joy to get back on her regular schedule of pure awesomeness."  
  
" I'll be ok you guys. And yes, I am only 16...... hehehe *insert nervous laughter*. And no, I have no clue why I'm writing boy smut at this age. But hey, at least it means I have a bright future..."  
  
Amelia plops down next to Joy on the couch, looking over her sketches. The two girls yawn at the same time, both rubbing their eyes. ( a/n : we're tuckered out cause yesterday ( 8/15/03) we went to pick up our schedules. A.k.a., we spent three hours scooping out hot guys and imagining them as Harry and Draco...)  
  
Speak of the devils, Harry walks in followed by Draco holding his hand. The two boys sits on the new couch ( thought these would be more homely) opposite of the girls. Draco rests his head against Harry' s shoulder smiling up at Amelia and Joy.  
  
" Hey you two, I hope you've been up to something bad."  
  
" Of course Joy, why else do we exist?"  
  
**** cut away to boy smut out of no where to keep my readers happy***  
  
Draco climbed up on Harry's lap, smiling and planting a kiss on top of Harry's head. Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, kissing Draco's neck softly. Draco's hands wandered down unbuttoning Harry's collar, slipping a hand underneath the cloth running his finger tips along the warm flesh. Draco bent down and began kissing along Harry's collar bone, softly pressing his tongue against Harry's skin. Harry shivered as the other boy unbuttoned his shirt, his cool hands running across his flushed body.  
  
Harry bite his lip as Draco kissed along across his chest, stopping to pay attention to one of his nipples. Draco playfully bite at it before wrapping his lips over it causing Harry to moan. Harry let out a shuddering breath as Draco's hands continued down his stomach, wrapping around his waist. Draco's kissed along Harry's shoulder nuzzling against the boys body. Harry blushed when he heard Draco murmuring incoherently against his neck. Draco's hands explored across the jeans on Harry's thighs. Harry writhed under Draco's touch as his cool hands pulled Harry's thighs slightly apart, exploring underneath his legs. Draco moaned, sitting back, staring int o Harry's eyes. Draco's hands cupped Harry ass, pulling the boy up against him, biting his shoulder softly. Harry sighed against Draco's neck, arching his back into Draco's touch.  
  
Draco hastily removed his own shirt before taking Harry's off. Draco's pressed his chest against Harry',s enjoying the sensation of flesh against flesh. Harry pulled Draco tight against him, kissing down Draco's neck. Draco's pressed his mouth against Harry's, pumping his chin against the other boys. Harry laughed as Draco grumbled an apology before hastily spreading Harry's lips with his tongue. Forcing past Harry's smiling teeth, Draco explored the other boys mouth, enjoying the flavor that is so Harry. Mint mixed with chocolate, but not as strong as some might think. Draco liked to imagine Harry as some candy addict, but he knew it was actually just what Harry was, sweet. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, running his finger tips along the other boy's scalp. Draco whimpered into his mouth as Harry other hand traveled down Draco's stomach and under his pant's waste band.  
  
Draco panted against his cheek as Harry cupped his length, slowly rubbing across it. Draco moaned as Harry pushed aside the material covering Draco's penis before wrapping his hand around it. Draco fell against Harry as he began stroking him slowly, fingertips running across the length. Suddenly Draco pulled away from Harry's touch, standing up in front of Harry. Before Harry could argue Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the bed room. Gently pushing Harry down on the bed. Draco crawled on top of him. Draco nuzzled his face against Harry's neck as Harry ran his hands down Draco's back.  
  
Suddenly Harry was on top of Draco turning him over on his stomach. Draco began to turn around to ask what he was doing but was silenced as Harry's hand ran along the back of his neck. Draco murmured into the mattress as Harry stratled his lower back and began massaging down his spine. Harry pushed against Draco's back, massaging across his shoulder blades and neck. Draco made sounds of pleasure as Harry ran his finger tips down Draco's side. Suddenly Draco burst into laughter and Harry ran his hands over Draco's upper arms. Harry instantly began tickling the other boys arms as Draco laughed uncontrollably , writhing underneath him.  
  
Draco turned over under neath Harry laughing as he looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry leaned down and Kissed Draco's cheek as Draco ran his fingers down Harry's face, cupping his chin.  
  
" I love you Harry..."  
  
" I know..."  
  
( there , that made me happy. and no, it doesn't go along with my story, but it doesn't matter. sighs blissfully and walks off to write more. love me ) 


	7. belittled

Amelia sat, slowly petting a sleeping (no doubtfully drugged) Oliver Wood by her. Amelia smiled at the boy, muttering cute little noises as she ruffled the boy's hair gently. Mistress Joy rolled her eyes, wondering how she get her self into this mess. Note to self, don't buy Amelia human presents.  
  
Joy sat in her pajama pants and tank top, desperately trying to discover her own comic book style. She sighed, tapping the pencil against the page.  
  
Draco slept across Harry's lap, his head resting on Harry's thigh. Harry's head leaned back in sleep, his mouth slightly open. Draco murmured against Harry's lap, cuddling into a small ball. Harry shuffled under Draco, a hand resting on the other's boy's side.  
  
" SO... Joy, how are things at school?", Amelia asked out of no where. Still lovingly petting Oliver.  
  
"Ok, but I wish we classes together. At least lunch would be nice...."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sucks to be us..."  
  
"Something funny happened in Philosophy and Literature today..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
" The teacher was talking about myths and asked if any of us read Harry Potter. I instantly shot my hand up. After like 10 seconds the teacher was like "any one else?". I was the ONLY person to raise their hand. But I don't care, I'm not ashamed or anything."  
  
"Hehe, sucks to be you.... I have Spanish with Froo Froo , his Spanish name is Victor."  
  
" OOh, sexy! My french name is Odette. Ja m'appale Odette (or what ever people, give me a break :D )."  
  
The two girls sit in silence, thinking over their day. Joy absentmindedly begins sketching Draco and Harry. Amelia lifts up Oliver's collar and takes a peak at what's under neath.  
  
The two girls looks at each other and smile sleepily.  
  
(authors's note: short installment cause school belittles my brain, lol, oi. sad but true) 


End file.
